Tumblites
by Shipsinkandsails
Summary: Tumblr Prompts and One-shots for Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

tigerwolddemon21 asked:

Sure! How about a modern au. Its family movie night, Korra and their 2 kids (like 11 or 12ish in age) wanna watch a scary movie. Asami is like no you'll get scared but they give her puppy eyes. They get scared and it ends with cuddles & asami sighing

* * *

"Come on mommy, just one!" Katara pleaded.

"No."

"Please?" Yasuko tried.

"Still no."

" _Please?"_

"Korra, you're terrified of horror movies."

"Irrelevant."

" _Korra_."

"You got to pick last week's movie and I didn't say no," Korra countered, crossing her arms in defiance as Yasuko and Katara watched their two mothers stare each other down.

"That's because it was one of _your_ favourite movies!" Asami groaned, her emerald eyes rolling in frustration, as though they've had the same conversation several times already.

"So?"

"Korra, girls, you three are terrified of horror movies. Remember when we watched one of Varrick's? It didn't even make sense yet who couldn't sleep the whole week?"

Korra looked away sullenly. "We did." She muttered.

"Exactly."

"But it's different now!"

"How exactly?"

" _It just is!_ "

Yasuko, who'd just turned 12 a few weeks ago, stepped up, her ice blue eyes begging and her lips pouting. "Please mommy?"

"Oh no, I won't fall for that again," Asami huffed resolutely.

Katara stood beside her sister, the same expression on her face.

"Girls, no-"

Korra fell to her knees beside her daughters.

"…" Asami looked at her three most precious people and their ridiculous puppy-dog eyes. She stared at each of them with a sharp 'are you kidding me' look that only convinced all three to increase their pouts.

"Ugh, fine," Asami conceded, her hands flinging up in a sign of surrender.

Korra leapt up to her feet and swept Asami up from her chair with a loud whoop, peppering her face with kisses, making the raven-haired beauty giggle and wrap her own arms around her wife's neck. Yasuko and Katara just laughed along in celebration, only gagging when their mothers started kissing a little too heavily for their liking.

"Woah, let's keep it PG13 here." Katara teased, laughing when the two adults broke apart sheepishly.

"I'll go get the popcorn." Asami walked off into the kitchen while the three musketeers hi-fived each other and got the movie started.

"OH MY GOD!" Korra shrieked, her knuckles already white as she hid her face into her wife's neck. Katara and Yasuko were hugging Asami on either side, eyes shut and whimpering. The CEO sighed as Korra and her daughters gripped her tighter as the Babadook appeared again.

"Here we go again."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Tumblr prompt I got. Y'all send me stuff too, kay? I'd love to write more.**


	2. Telling the parents

TheAnimeCat: Asami and Korra tell Korra's parents about their relationship

Bonus: Modern AU + Engagement News+ Accidental butt dial.

* * *

Korra scrolled through the contacts on her phone when Asami curled next to her on the couch, snuggling close and sighing deeply. The Water Tribe girl smiled and tucked the phone away into her back pocket, pulling her fiance closer to her and laying her head on Asami's shoulder.

Asami purred contentedly and the two sat in satisfied silence for several seconds.

"Korra?" Asami spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to tell your parents so soon?"

Korra lifted her head up to look at her future wife.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, you sound like you don't want them to know."

" _Oh_ _nonono_ ," Asami waved her hands in an attempt to shake away the misunderstanding. " That's not what I meant at all!"

Korra quickly grabbed the CEO's hands in her own.

"It's okay, you know? We can wait a little longer before saying anything if it makes you unconfortable." She reassured.

"Korra, no, believe me- that's not what I was trying to say at all!" Asami's eyes were wide with panic. "It's just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"…I'm scared."

Korra's eyes widened. Asami took a deep breath as the words danced in her head.

"What if they don't agree to this? I mean, they liked me-"

"-loved you-"

"- fine, ' _loved_ 'me as your girlfriend, but what if they only thought it was just a fling? What if they hate me now? Korra, what if they hate _you_ for marrying me? It'd be all my fault."

"Asami." Korra's voice was strong and clear, but the fingers brushing away the tears pooling in jade eyes were the gentlest Asami had ever felt.

"I love you. And I'm sure they do too. I know they will. They've loved you like their own ever since I told them we were dating."

Asami sniffed again, struggling to hold back tears.

"Besides," Korra's tanned hand lifted her own pale one and kissed the simple ring around her finger. "You're too wonderful for anyone to ever hate."

A choked sob escaped the emotional raven-haired girl and she flung her arms around Korra, pushing her on her back and kissing her for all she was worth.

"Thank you." Asami whispered between kisses.

Suddenly, Korra sat up straight.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"Asami wiped away her tears.

A very weak muffled sound made itself heard from Korra's phone, which was on the floor.

"It must have fallen out while we were kissing."

Korra reached out to grab it.

" _Oh shit."_

Asami opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but could only wordlessly gasp as her eyes met with Korra's phone screen.

 _ **MOM & DAD**_

Her eyes flitted up to Korra's, the same emotions running through those ice blue orbs.

Panic. Despair. Worry.

Korra quickly pressed the loudspeaker key and both women almost jumped out of their seats as a voice thundered out:

"-ENGAGED AND I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE TIME DAWDLING HERE!"

"M-Mom?" Korra whispered.

"KORRA! GET ASAMI ON THE PHONE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Senna commanded.

Korra did as she was told.

Asami could only muster a weak glare at her fiance before bringing her lips close to the phone.

"…Hello?"

"Asami, we love you." A rush of footsteps got louder and Tonraq's voice could be heard in the background. "We don't know how you got the wrong idea, but we love you _so, so much_."

Asami pressed a fist close to her chest, eyes shining with tears again, teeth biting her lower lip in an attempt to control her emotions. Korra scrambled to sit beside her and wrap her arms around her waist.

Tonraq spoke next.

"Korra, Asami, we are so happy for both of you. We have been waiting so long to hear this and we want you to know that we will love you both no matter what happens. Just do us a favour- love each other through the good and the bad because there's nothing more beautiful than a love that has seen it all and survived it all together."

"…Okay." Asami struggled to gasp out through the tears. Korra was crying too as she listened to the two people who brought her into this world give them their approval.

"Oh," Tonraq's voice cut through the emotional haze. "FYI, we'll be in town in 12 hours."

"WHAT?!"

"Korra, you will not expect us to stay here and grow old when we could be celebrating your engagement over there."

"There really is no need togo through all that trouble-"

"TOO LATE, WE'VE ALREADY BOOKED THE TICKETS FOR THE NEXT FLIGHT WE'LL SEE YOU THERE GOODBYE."

And the phone went dead.

Both women stared at it for a few moments before bursting out in spontaneous laughter and wiping each other's tears from their eyes.

"I love you." They both murmured to each other as they pulled each other into another searing kiss.

Tonraq and Senna would later arrive to witness another traumatising scene.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was quick. And not edited so kill me while you can for the horrible mistakes.**


	3. Maybe

**Maybe**

Pairing: One-sided Korrasami, Implied Makorra

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Kinda angsty, Unrequited love

Prompt: [maybe]

* * *

It was always a maybe.

Every touch, every smile, every glance.

Always a maybe.

She wondered what would happen if she gripped that hand just a little tighter. If she curled her lips a little higher. If she stared into those beautiful ice blue eyes a little deeper.

Would anything change? She wanted to know.

But then she'd see how her forever girl would look at that boy from a distance and whisper excitedly to her, and how her cheeks would flush the barest of red whenever he walked up to smile and said,

"Morning, Korra."

And she'd murmur back a shy, "Hey Mako," before reaching out to squeeze Asami's hand in happiness and pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

All Asami could do was clench her hands until her knuckles turned white, push back her screams into her throat, and smile pleasantly.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." She'd leave swiftly, ignoring their spluttering and stuttered denials and feel the tears building up in her eyes again as she feels her heart break a little more again.

Maybe one day she'd realise that 'maybe' would turn into a 'never'.

 _Just maybe._


	4. A Butt-dial Confession

**Anonymous: Korra accidently butt dialing asami while talking to bolin about how and when she should confess to asami**

* * *

 **[Part 1]**

Korra grunted as she flopped down on the couch, whipping her phone out for the thousandth time in the past hour to check if Asami had texted her.

Which of course she hadn't.

Korra groaned again, frustration stinging her skin. It seemed as though Asami was too busy lately; between juggling school and work, it was no wonder they couldn't hang out as often as usual, which sucked for Korra. She was worried that Asami was pushing herself a little _too_ hard. Concern fluttered deep inside her as she pondered about her long-time best friend/crush, absentmindedly sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and staring out the window.

"Korra?" Bolin's voice snapped her out of her daydream. She looked around, slightly disoriented, instantly recognising the interior of Bolin and Mako's apartment.

"Yeah?"

"You kinda switched off for a minute."

"I'm fine. Just daydreaming." She waved his concerns off as he took a seat beside her on the couch, an ice-cold soda can in his hands, which she gratefully accepted before shifting to her right to give him space. Bolin nodded, accepting her answer before turning the tv on.

They sat like that in comfortable silence, appreciating each other's company for a few minutes. Korra was gulping down the refreshing beverage in her hands when she heard Bolin take a deep breath. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, lips still glued to her drink and raised an eyebrow when he turned to look at her nervously.

"Korra?"

"Hm?"

"When are you gonna confess?"

The soda painted the floor in a way DaVinci would have been proud of.

Korra hacked and coughed out the soda in her lungs all the while glaring at Bolin with watery eyes.

"What the hell, Bo ?!"

"It was just a simple question!"

"I can feel it in my lungs." Korra wheezed.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ALMOST DIE FROM IT!"

Bolin screeched in defence while thumping Korra's back in a futile attempt to help her get rid of the remaining soda in her windpipe. She waved off his concerns, coughing, and turned to face him, settling the soda on the coffee table and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." Bolin said meekly.

"It's okay. I was just caught off guard. Now back to the question," Korra cleared her throat. "Confess?"

"To Asami."

"Ah-"

"Don't even think about denying it Korra."

The Southern Water Tribe girl grinned, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"… Was it that obvious?"

"Only to everyone else but Asami. It's cliché, but that's beside the point." Bolin clapped his hands, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "We've gotta discuss about how you're gonna confess to her."

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, young lady!"

"Bo, she might not even like me."

"Impossible."

"What?"

"Of course," Bolin muttered, lightly smacking his forehead with his palm. "Korra, do you ever notice the way Asami stares at you when we're hanging out together?"

"I thought that was something best friends did."

"How about the way she flirts with you?"

"She flirts with me?"

"Or when we're at the gym and you start lifting weights and she gets this crazy look in her eyes?" Bolin shivered from the memory. "Man, that was scary."

"…" Korra wordlessly stared at her friend, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Look, I'm no Mako, but even I know the difference between a 'You're my best friend and I love you' look and a 'I'm in love with you and I wanna be your girlfriend' look."

"Spirits," Korra deflated against the sofa, blue eyes still wide from shock. "I-I didn't realise-" She stuttered, before clamping her mouth shut. She looked at Bolin.

"Let's do it."

Bolin grinned.

"You came to the right guy."

"I hope so."

"Okay, how about asking her out to 'hang' and then-"

"She's too busy right now, it wouldn't work."

Korra frowned. She swore she could hear sounds, but Bolin had switched the television off already.

"Then how about leaving her a note when she comes home and surprising her with dinner or something?"

"Nah, I'd probably eat everything by then."

"Hmm…" Bolin hummed thoughtfully.

"…!"

There it was again. Korra glanced around. Maybe it was just her.

"Why don't you surprise her at her workplace with flowers?"

Korra let the suggestion simmer in her mind. _It could work._

"…I think that's _perfect!"_ Both friends grinned widely at each other.

"Great! So when are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know."

"She is pretty busy…"

"Yeah…

"" _But that'll make it even more awesome!""_ They shouted at the same time, jumping excitedly on the couch and whooping loudly.

Then, Korra's phone decided to take a leap of faith and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Shit," Korra scrambled to her knees and picked it up, cradling it gently in her hands before she realised somebody was on the line. "Oh man, I butt-dialled someone again."

Bolin snickered.

She lifted the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

Bolin watched with interest as Korra's expressions transitioned from confident to confused to weirded out before she glanced at the screen and all the colour left her face.

"…Asami?"

Bolin gasped and felt his stomach drop 20 feet.

"Oh no." He whispered, a chilling dread filling his veins. The horrified girl looked at him, frantically gesturing to the phone and mouthing a quick _'what do I do!?'._

' _Cut the call!'_ He made a throat-slicing gesture and Korra was all too happy to oblige before flinging her phone to the couch and gasping for air.

Seconds stretched in silence before Bolin spoke up.

"Well, at least now you don't have to worry about the flowers," He joked, only to gulp nervously at Korra's sharp glare. "Just… kidding?"

"She didn't say anything, Bo. She was listening the whole time." Korra croaked in despair. "What do I do now? Bo, what if she hates me now?"

"I don't think-"

"We're gonna be so _awkward_ now."

Bolin settled with rubbing Korra's back supportively.

"It's all gonna be alright Korra. I'm sure. We'll make sure it will be."

Sitting there, Korra felt that choking was a whole lot easier to deal with than this.

* * *

 **I honestly didn't know where I was going with this because I've written an 'accidental butt-dial' prompt before and I didn't want it to be too similar. There'll be a part two from Asami's POV and what happens after this. So yeah, look forward to that!**

 **And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I wrote this in an hour because I was too excited.**


End file.
